belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Characters
Characters Marley_Antonio.jpg|Marley Antonio Orestisson (b. August 24th) Marley_O.jpg| Marley_Orestisson.jpg| Alassëa Callisto Orestisdóttir Knox Orestisson/Phoebe Orestisdóttir Melody Cassandra Carter (Sarah Hyland) Isabel Elizabeth Carter (Abigail Breslin) Logan Carter (Adam Gregory ?) Ronan Caelan Gallagher (Costas Mandylor) Keegan Brennan Gallagher (Louis Mandylor) मोहन बलदेव (Mohan Baldev) (Danny Pudi / Adil Kalyan) Ferdy Sinclair (Nicole Gale Anderson) Scarlette Iris Addler Ruby Esmeralda Addler (Elle Liberachi / Samantha Adriana Diaz ) Possible Names RESERVED Fleshed Out Please don't use these ideas, If another user has posted something too similar to my liking I will change what is written here accordingly, while maintaining my original intent. I understand people have similar ideas and someone might have also thought of a character that was a variation of the one I was thinking of creating. Idris Aziz (Utkarsh Ambudkar) Idris Selassie Aziz is a young wizard, he has _____ and ______. He is a Pure-Blood Wizard born and raised in Eritrea. Selassie he has six brothers, and six uncles. The Azizi gene is odd in that it generally produces sons in septuple succession. Idris is the very youngest of his six older brothers, his mother had hopes, and prayed for him to be the older brother of a little sister. A few years after Idris was born his mother give birth to Madihah. Idris was born in Eritirea, to Selassie and Fiyori Aziz. He is the seventh son of the seventh son in a very long line of a wildly unknown Pure-Blood family. The House of Idris is seen as Eritrean Gypsies, they hardly stay long in one place alone, and are not always the picture of perfection. Idris was raised by his mother Fiyori, he has never known his father, and does not plan to. He has lived a very uniquely happy life with his mother and brothers. He is the son of two Pure-Bloods, both very powerful in their own way. His father was quite oddly gifted with the more obscure magical subjects, Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies, Wandlore, History of Magic. His mother was enthralled by everything else. You name it she wanted to learn it, and after she learned it she wanted to master it - and master it she did. Fiyori was known for her skills, using her knowledge to tutor muggle and magical children in her hometown. During a considerably lavish celebration of Idris' 11th birthday the party-goers were attacked by a wandering band of thugs. No one knows who they were or why they targeted the affair but they did, and it was done. Fiyori was killed, a large piece of the Aziz line with her. Idris, his uncle Mustafa and his cousins, Atifah, and Ngisti were the only uninjured survivors. Out of the turmoil unscathed also comes Idris' childhood friend, and fellow survivor Aster. Laith Connor (Zach McGowan / Christian Kane) Laith Arlo Miles Connor has _____ and ______. He is a Wizard, his father is also a wizard and his mother is not. He was born the last son of Miles and Claire Connor, his brothers Liam and Leo were born five to ten years prior to his birth. He admires his brothers greatly, but there has been no one in his life he admires more than his father Miles. Leo, Liam, and Laith Connor were all raised in the shadow of their father. Their mother always, told them stories of Miles. Night, and day the boys were regaled with a tale of bravery, be it honor, and good deeds or immaturity. Miles, and his own brothers James, and Henry have their interpretations of all the 'Miles stories'. James tells the best stories of Miles immaturity, and trademark spontaneity. Henry has the best stories of Miles loyalty, and unbelievable morality. Claire alone has the only stories, her stories of Miles being anything but tender, and romantic. The stories of his life before he was a husband, and a father. Hoping that after Laith was born they would have a daughter, a girl she has always wanted to name Charlotte. Clair wrote these stories down, so that they would never be forgotten. She keeps them in a special place for the little girl she still hopes to one day meet. Leo and Liam each have daughters, Meryn and Lila. Liam, and Avarie, Lila's mother are not married. Avarie does not believe in marriage. She wears a ring but refuses to partake in a ceremony. Leo, and Kesley, Meryn's mother have been married a little over 2 and half years, all of Meryn's life. Kesley, and Leo are expecting another baby supposedly a girl Lauren, but they are prepared for Luke as well. Laith has no interest in going the route his brothers took concerning relationships, and reproduction. He doesn't like any one person enough to even entertain the thought of adding one or two different ones into his life. Laith is very introverted, his is a bit like a Armadillidiidae also known as a pill bugs or roly polies. He may look approachable, and he very well could be. He shuts down in the presence of company, giving the shortest possible responses, if any. Tobias Moon (Drew Van Acker) for JackyCat (aka Sweet) Tobias is intelligent, brave and loyal, but his flaws are stubbornness and a quick temper. He has a sensitive core and still misses the dog that he lost 3 years ago. He tends to get into fights, but will generally restrain himself unless the other guy throws the first punch. When his friends are getting bullied or harassed, Tobias rarely sits by, and often steps in to solve the problem himself. However, this is also his undoing sometimes. ---- Tobias Moon is the son of Belle Fawley, a Slytherin and Jack Moon a Ravenclaw. Jack met Belle at Hogwarts during their third year, he had just transferred to Hogwarts, and Belle, the little Prefect-in-Training she was took him under her wing. She attempted to mold him, but he never changed. To her he was exactly what she always wanted, and yet he was still exactly who he was to begin with. She learned to love the things she thought she did not like, while her occasional icy, morbidness he was eerily fond of. The very young couple married before they graduated, at sixteen. Belle was very weak to Jack's will, he was able to convince her to do absolutely anything he wanted. He assured her he would never abuse this power "she gave him", and still it frightened her. The small family lived in a very big house in North Ayrshire, Scotland when Tobias was a very young boy he met a little girl in his neighborhood. They would become his best friends, and at the age of seven years old Tobias was closer to his best friend than family. They went everywhere together, and even seemed to have their own language. Tobias is an only child, he does not have a picture perfect relationship with his Pure-Blood parents, his mother Belle more so than his father Jack who was always more relatable to him. He was raised in a heavily magic laden environment. His mother was very, judgmental, frequently giving him critiques she saw as compliments. His father was very supportive, and in-tune to the specific way Tobias needed to learn. Jack worked the hardest at teaching their son about his magical blood, Belle was forever disappointed with him. They hadn't been prepared for a child, and Tobias was a combination accident/surprise. Belle was positive she could never, ever have children. Jack always wanted a son, he wanted a son more than he wanted anything in his life. Belle was in fact incapable of conceiving, and Jack, the sweet, brilliant man that he is fixed that. Belle felt something inside her changing, she had no idea that Jack had been supplying her with a combination of muggle "assisted reproductive technology" and advanced healing potions. Belle resents the fact that, in her eyes, Tobias is not natural. Tobias can sense his mother's animosity for him, and were it not for being able to make a girl best friend so early in his life he wouldn't be able to understand so well their fragile, fickle nature, and tolerate them despite it. Belle, He remembers this very clearly, his mother began to distance herself from him. Following this his mother and father "separated", although they remain married to one another, and reside in the same home. During bouts of Belle screaming at Jack, a tirade of one woman over absolutely nothing Tobias would sneak out of his house to visit with his best friend, if she had not already come over to visit him. The worse their family lives became the less frequently they were in their own homes, and not in the company of one another. Tobias once hid a precious item belonging to his best friend. She complained about her mother, and he became very angry with her for thinking this way. He thought she was lucky to have a mother that still cared even if she wasn't standing right in front of her. He summoned the item back when she became angry with him, his first act of magic. They both have tempers that might not be a match, but at certain times a good friend knows when to give in. Tobias and his best friend had a sort of kind of brief discussion before he, and his family left Scotland. It was barely a conversation. They had both always been quite proud that they had learned so much about one another in such a short period of time that they could know what the other was thinking without having it verbally verified. The situation they found themselves in was different, sure, they could read each other like a book. There were things they wanted to say, actually praise one another for being the amazing friend that they had been, explain that all the fights were just because of their tempers, tell the other that even though they were ten and eleven years old they would never forget one another. They insisted on not speaking. They hung out on her roof simply lying beside one another in understanding, staring out at the sky from the railed rooftop platform. Stars Avalon, Tobias, and his dog Toon